What's With Gotham
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Odd Behavior

Odd Behavior

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately, I just can't think of new chapters. It's also very hard for me to make chapters long, so they will all be short, sorry. Also, I have homework, and I couldn't get to the computer yesterday.**

**Richard POV**

I was walking down the hallway, when I saw Katherine chatting with her fellow cheerleader friends. She didn't seem to notice I was here, so I decided to go over and say hi. "Hi Katherine." I said to her, when I was near her, and she seemed surprised. Because she jumped, well not really jump, but actually, um, I don't know how it explain. "Oh, hey Richard." She said to me, nervous, the others looked nervous too. "So, are we still on tonight?" I asked. "Um, oh sorry. I just remembered I needed to do something with my family." "Really? What?" "Um, uhhhh." She looked at the her friends. "Sorry! We gotta go! Bye!" Another girl yelled, and ran off with them, including Katherine. "That was odd." I said to myself, then I turned to see my friends.

"Dick! Over here!" Lucas yelled, motioning me over to him and Thunder. I walked over to them "Dick, I heard they're going to air the 5 new episodes of Last Night you missed, tonight!" "Really?" "Yeah! Or should I say, tomorrow's last night?" He said, then laughed. "Wow Lucas, just, wow." I said to him. "That was lame." Thunder said. Lucas then stopped laughing. "Yeesh, tough crowd." Lucas said.

"Is it just me, or was Katherine acting weird today?" I asked the. "Phft. I don't know what your talking about." Thunder said. "Yeah, are you sure she's acting weird? She looks fine to me!" Lucas said. Then I just stared at him. "…Oh! I'm… Not in… No! That's not…!" He stuttered. Thunder and I both laughed. "Just kidding!" I said, still laughing. Lucas mumbled something under his breath, but I couldn't understand.

It was recess time, and Katherine wasn't at our usual meeting spot. After awhile, Lucas and Thunder came over. "Hey R!" Lucas yelled. "Seriously, R?" Thunder asked. "What?" Lucas asked. I sighed. "So, you _still _don't think Katherine is acting weird?" "Hmm, I guess I now believe." Lucas said. "Yeah, she's been very distant from you." Thunder spoke up. "Do you think she's trying to hide something?" Lucas asked. "No, she'll never do that." I told them.

It also happened again during lunch. I was with my other friends, plus other people. "Guys, this is Isaac, Isaiah and Jack. Mind if they hang?" Lucas asked. "No, not all." I said. "Sure, come one!" Thunder said. "It'll be easy to figure me out. I'm Isaac, the handsome one!" He said. His hair was a messy style, of course his shirt isn't tucked in. And he had a single earring one only one ear. "Oh yeah, he's obsessed with his looks." Lucas said. "Are not!" He said. "Are too!" Lucas yelled. I then heard Isaac scoff, then he sat down. "Hey! The name's Isaiah. You'll remember it, right?" A guy with a gauge in his ear, said. "Of course." I said, looking away towards the table. "And of course, the last and greatest." He smirked. "Jack." He said pulling his jacket (uniform) forward. "Okay?" Me and Thunder said. Jack had a spiked metal bracelet on both of his wrists. "So Rich," Jack said. "It's Richard." I said to him. "Yeah, yeah. Where's your GF?" He continued. "I don't know." "Tch, ain't it a bit odd?" He asked. "Ain't isn't a word, and yes it is." "I don't care if it isn't. By the way, shouldn't you know where she is at all times?" "No, I don't want to be nosy." "Okaaaay, if you say so." He replied in a sing-song voice.


	2. New Friends?

New Friends?

**Richard POV**

_Yeesh, where'd Lucas meet them? I could tell Jack has a rude attitude, and that Isaac is probably a complainer. But what about…_ "You know that race coming up? Yeah, I'm going to win. Don't even try, cause I'll be swiping that trophy at the end of the race!" Isaiah said, interrupting my thoughts. "Don't get too cocky, Isaiah." Thunder said. _Looks like he's a cocky person._ "Yo, Dick! You've been quiet. Why?" Lucas yelled. The 3 snickered. I just rolled my eyes. _Looks they're immature too._ "No reason." I said softly. "Dude, I've been your best friend for quite a long time, and I could tell your lying." He said. "It's nothing." I said normally. "Dude, just say it." "Its. Nothing." I said, raising my voice a little. "Just say it bro!" Jack said. "IT'S. NOTHING." I said through my clenched teeth. I picked up my plate and left.

**Lucas POV**

"Sheesh! Attitude!" Jack said. We all laughed, except him. "What's so funny?" He asked. It was funny, but I was worried about him. I know he's hiding something.

**Richard POV**

I was sitting under a tree, -bird free- I've already thrown my plate away. There was something about Isaac, Isaiah, and Jack that was just too odd. Besides how they act anyway. I just felt some sort of nasty vibe. Like the villains gave off. But, it was impossible. 3 students can't be villains, right? Then, I saw them run out of the building, it looked like they were going to ditch school. But for what? Could it be that… No, it can't. Maybe, they're…_villains_.


	3. The Gotham Night

The Gotham Night

**The Gotham NIGHT, NOT KNIGHT.**

**Richard POV**

"Batman. I miss going out on patrol with you." I said to him. "Focus Robin, there's new villains in town. Just some Jokers, not _the_ Joker, but some teens."

When we arrived, the villains were still there. The group was a trio. They were all wearing the simple cat burglar clothes. Phfft, pathetic.

Me and Batman dove straight into action, preventing them from robbing the bank. Wow, they should really update their security. "Oh it's Batman and Robin. You think you can stop us?" The tallest one said. "Think again! You'll never stop us!" The average height one said, as he threw scissors at us, but I dodged, of course. Then the other 2 started throwing everyday objects at us. But of course, there also had to be a cutting board. -_- RIGHT when I dodged something else, It came right at me. With me having no way to dodge. It hit me right on the head, AGAIN. This time, it was wooden_. HOW DO THEY EVEN CARRY ALL OF THIS STUFF? _"Robin!" Batman yelled, as he threw a batarang-with a rope attached-around them, wrapping them. This time, the cutting board made me bleed. The cut was right at the top left of my forehead.

I put my gloved-hand on my bleeding cut, and closed my left eye. I could even feel my blood half-way down my face. The thick, sticky red substance. When the it reached at the bottom of my face, Batman reached me. "Robin, are you alright?" For my reply, I looked up at him. "Come on, I'll fix you up in the Batcave." He said, as he lend a hand. I accepted it, and stood up to walk over to the Batmobile. There was something weird about the trio. The average height was cocky, just like…Isaiah. He also happens to be the average height of the 3, can it be?


End file.
